


Because You Woke up From a Nightmare

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons To Have Sex -- Bonus Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Nightmares, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Draco's more than happy to help distract Harry from his nightmares.





	Because You Woke up From a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays, lovely nia_kantorka! You are such a darling friend, and I hope you enjoy this little ficlet. <3
> 
> Thanks to capitu and fantasyfiend09 for looking this over for me!

Draco woke to the sound of screaming.

Heart racing and adrenaline pumping, he reached for his wand on instinct before his drowsy brain fully woke and realised what was happening. He was getting slow. Draco used to be able to recognise one of Harry's nightmares without delay, but it had been over a year now since the last one, and apparently his reflexes were a little rusty. 

Draco tossed his wand back to the bedside table before turning towards Harry's thrashing form. He reached out slowly, murmuring words of comfort in a low, gentle tone as he carefully stroked his hand across Harry's forehead and slid his fingers through his chaotic hair. It may have been a while since Harry's last nightmare, but they'd been much more frequent when they first got together, and Draco knew exactly how to best pull Harry from his terrible night terrors.

Harry's frantic movements slowed, and the rapid rise and fall of his chest began to ease into something less frenzied. His lashes fluttered, and those green eyes appeared beneath sleepy eyelids to stare up at Draco's face.

"Would you like some water?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, though he made a small sound of protest when Draco's hand left his brow to summon a glass and fill it with a muttered _Aguamenti_. 

"Thanks," Harry whispered, after draining the glass. His hands were shaking, and Draco gently took the glass from him to set back on the table.

"It's been awhile since you've had one of those."

"Yeah."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Not right now. I just—I just don't want to think. Not about the nightmare, not about anything."

Something squeezed Draco's chest tight as he took in Harry's expression, pale and weary and shaken. He'd been working insane hours lately, trying to figure out who was responsible for a particularly nasty string of murders that had started a few weeks back. It was no surprise that the stress of the case, and the Aurors' inability to narrow down the suspect pool, had triggered Harry's nightmares. Draco should have seen this coming.

"Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want. Did you—"

Harry didn't give Draco a chance to finish. Instead he leaned up and kissed Draco, one of his hands fisting itself in Draco's hair and tugging him close. The kiss was desperate and eager, Harry's mouth moving with plenty of enthusiasm, though lacking his usual skill. He was pure hunger and need, and Draco's body responded with force.

Harry moaned when Draco rolled on top of him, pinning Harry to the bed with the full weight of his naked body, his pelvis snug between Harry's spread thighs. His hands found Harry's, and he brought them to the mattress by Harry's head, holding them down as they traded long, slick kisses. Harry panted into Draco's mouth, his body undulating up against Draco's, rubbing the growing hardness of his prick against Draco's own. Harry felt so good against him, hot and warm and alive. Draco could sense the frantic energy of him, the jittery adrenaline that still coursed through his veins, an aftereffect of the intensity of his nightmare. Draco was more than okay with providing a more pleasurable outlet for all that emotion.

He ground down against Harry, his own cock stiffening at the friction and at the lovely image of Harry naked and eager beneath him. Their pricks slid together in a slick, sensual rub that had pleasure glimmering across Draco's skin.

"What do you want?" Draco asked Harry between kisses as their hips continued to rock together. Draco was more than content to grind against Harry until they both met their sticky end, but this was about Harry. 

"I—I—"

Draco kissed across Harry's jaw while Harry tried to find his words. He moved down his throat to lick and suck at Harry's clavicle.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Draco. Your mouth. I want your mouth."

Draco grinned against the spit-damp skin. "You want my mouth?" he asked before kissing his way across Harry's breastbone to his right nipple. He looked up at Harry and scraped his teeth lightly over the tiny nub, delighted at Harry's squirmy shiver. "And where would you like my mouth?"

Harry wet his lips as Draco tongued his nipple before beginning to move south. Draco licked his way down Harry's sternum, ignoring his erection and the small puddle of precome collecting on Harry's belly in favor of sucking on dark red mark on Harry's hip. Harry groaned.

"My cock," Harry moaned. "Please, Draco. I want you to suck me."

Draco grinned up at Harry, letting pleasure and pride show in his face as he took Harry's cock in hand. Harry shuddered, his mouth dropping open and his legs widening when Draco leaned forward to lick at the tip.

"Come on, Draco, please. Just…"

Draco swallowed him down, relaxing his throat until he'd taken all of Harry inside. He'd never had much of a gag reflex, and though Harry was bigger than most, Draco had had plenty of practice taking him all the way to the hilt over the past few years. Draco began to move, sucking Harry fast and tight just the way he knew Harry liked it. Harry gasped and moaned, his hands fisted in the sheets and his thighs tense as Draco did his level best to suck the orgasm right out of him.

It didn't take very long. They were both keyed up from the kissing and grinding, and Harry'd always had a weakness for Draco's mouth wrapped tight around his cock. He came with a shuddering groan, and Draco swallowed it all, sucking and licking until Harry flinched away from oversensitivity. 

Draco sat back on his knees, taking in Harry's flushed and exhausted face, the way his body seemed to melt back into the mattress. His eyelids already seemed heavy with the promise of sleep. 

Draco got himself off quickly, wanking himself fast and rough as he stared into Harry's lidded eyes. Draco knew he could have had more, could have straddled Harry's face and fed him his cock, could have asked for his hands, or even his arse, and Harry would have given it to him. But he looked so peaceful and drowsy in the afterglow of his orgasm, and Draco knew that in a few minutes he'd finally be able to nod off and hopefully regain some of the sleep that the nightmare had stolen from him. Draco could collect his sexual favours from Harry another time. He knew Harry was good for it.

Draco sighed softly as he came, tension bleeding out of him as he coated Harry's chest in his come. He looked at the sight with possessive pride—Harry always looked good all marked up by Draco—before reaching for his wand and cleaning the both of them up. Harry let out a small pleased sound, before tugging Draco down to curl up against his side. 

"Thank you," Harry mumbled into Draco's neck as he wrapped an arm right around Draco's chest. "S'almost worth the nightmare to get one of your blowjobs."

Draco smiled into Harry's hair. "Yes, well, feel free to skip the nightmare next time. I promise it's not a prerequisite to get my mouth on your cock."

Harry chuckled sleepily and burrowed closer. "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
